Duelling Holiday
by Doc4
Summary: After the fall of Sunnydale, Buffy decides to visit a relatvie, and get some money for the new Council...


Greeting and Salutations.I have a very good excuse for this one. I was bored, so I asked Harry (my favourite reviewer) to deliver a challenge. Two fandoms, 1 hour time limit and a word limit. Challenge delivered was:

BtVS/Yu-Gi-Oh!. 2000 words. 1 hour.

I did 2029. I'm proud. So, without further adue...

I own nothing. Seriously.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The edge of the Sunnydale crater._

"So, what now?" Buffy felt like screaming. Why were they asking her? All the Slayer (or oldest Slayer, now there were so many of them) wanted to do is curl up in a corner somewhere and sleep for a year. Giles was suggesting another Hellmouth. Wasn't one enough?

"If you guys don't mind overly much," Buffy said. They all looked at her. "I was thinking…you know, now Sunnydale's closed, maybe I'd take some time off. A year, y'know, to see some people I haven't seen in a while," two in particular, she thought.

"So…you're just leaving?" Willow asked.

"Um…remembering you guys kicking her out here," Faith said. "Personally, I think B deserves a break. 7 years no pay? Girl deserves a holiday," she gave the blonde Slayer a winning smile, which Buffy returned. Trust Faith to understand when no one else did.

"Well, I suppose I can understand," Giles said. "But, well…there is a lot of work to do with the new Slayers and…"

"Giles," Buffy said. "Look around you. Who has more experience in researching and handling Slayers than you guys? You can handle any rebuilding of the Council that might be needed. And who knows, maybe I can help without being hands on girl?"

"Oh?" Xander said hesitantly. Dawn just grinned.

"Oh you are _not _leaving me behind if you're going to see them," she said. Buffy noticed a small bulge in one of Dawn's pockets that was distinctly un-weapon shaped.

"Huh?" Xander said. "What's going on?"

"Well…the people I'm going to see happen to be… well financed," Buffy began. "And with the Council gone, money's gonna be tight til Giles can get his hands on whatever money the Councils got left, so, I thought I'd ask some rich guys I know for a loan."

"Well…yes, that is a rather good idea," Giles said.

"Can't you just give them a phone call?" Willow asked. Buffy shook her head.

"You really think they're just going to throw money at an organization that hunts vamps, Wills?" Buffy asked. "They're going to need proof," one is anyway, she added silently. "And I can't give them that over the phone. And like Faith said. I need a holiday."

"And where's the money for that going to come from?" Xander asked. He still didn't like the idea of Buffy leaving them. In fact, it felt like Angelus all over again.

"That's easy," Buffy said with a winkl. "I'll call my uncle Max."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_An island off the coast of Japan_

"Mr Pegasus? It's for you," the CEO of Industrial Magic, world wide gaming company and owner of the Duel Monsters trading card game reached for the phone. Who cold that be.

"Maximillion Pegasus speaking."

'_Duh, I wouldn't have called otherwise,'_ Pegasus' face brightened into a smile.

"Little Elizabeth, is that you?" He could almost hear his niece grimacing over the phone.

'_How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?'_

"At least once more," Pegasus said with a smile. "Now, what can I do for my little Slayer?"

'_I was hoping I…' _Buffy began.

'_And me!'_ Dawn shouted from the background. Pegasus chuckled.

'_And Dawn could come for a visit,'_ Buffy finished.

"That would be wonderful," he said. "Where are you?"

'_Standing outside what's left of Sunnydale. Long story, I'll tell you later. We could probably leave in a week or two.'_

"I'll have everything ready for you in two weeks then," he said. "I do hope you both still have your decks."

'_Duh. I at least grabbed that before the town turned into a crater.'_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two weeks later  
Duelist Kingdom

The small helicopter landed easily. Buffy had jumped out long before the blades stopped spinning, Dawn right behind her. It had been years since they'd seen their uncle. After the death of his wife, Cecelia, their mothers sister. He'd doted on them from afar, often sending them trinkets, like the small wrist band Buffy wore, and, of course, Duel Monster cards. They both had a deck packed with exclusive, one of a kind cards Pegasus had sent them, all of them tournament legal. It had surprised people up until Buffy was Called. She quit at that time, Dawn following suit. Not having Buffy there to cheer her on, or even duel her, had killed the enjoyment for the younger Summers, though they often had private tournament, just for the two of them.

"Elizabeth, Dawn!" their called as he exited the castle to meet them.

"Uncle Max!" the girls squealed happily, running up to meet him, wrapping their arms around him.

"It's so good to see you both," Pegasus said. "It's been far too long."

"And who's faults that?" Buffy said, poking him in the side.

"Yes, a mistake on my part," he said. "My most sincere apologies," Buffy smiled.

"Well, we can forgive you I suppose," Buffy said. "Just this once."

"Yeah, but you do it again…" Dawn warned. Pegasus gave a mock shudder.

"'Hall hath no fury like the Summers women scorned'," he paraphrased, placing an arm around each of them. "Come in, come in. I have a couple of surprises for you both.  
_  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Inside

"Seto!" Seto Kaiba, young CEO of Kaiba Corp turned around, shocked at recognizing the voice.

"Buffy and Dawn Summers," he said, feigning calm. "Tag team Champions, and Former American and Junior American Champions. Having a reunion of has beens Pegasus?" Buffy glared at him.

"You'd know about has beens, Dragon Lord," she said. "How many times has that Yugi kid beaten you now. Three times? Four?" Kaiba returned her glare.

"At least I haven't quit, Slayer. Or should that be Retiree?"

"I had my reasons," Buffy said with a dry smile. "Actually, I'm glad you're here. I was going to hunt you down next."

"Is that so?" Kaiba said. Buffy nodded.

"My reason for visiting isn't…completely personal," she said. "There's some business I need to attend to as well…"  
_  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Later

"You actually expect me to believe that?" Kaiba spat, getting up. "I think we're done here."

"I figured you'd be like that," Buffy said as he turned to walk out. Kaiba stopped as a familiar sound reached his ears.

The sound of cards being shuffled.

"Let's try this in a different way," Buffy said, shuffling her deck. "Why don't we duel? I win, you cut us a check. No repayment, free and clear."

"And if I win?" Kaiba asked. Buffy smiled.

"You can walk," Buffy said. "And you can finally say you beat me. Not that anyone would believe you," Kaiba gritted his teeth.

"Very well. We'll play by your rules. I hope you don't actually expect me to believe you fight vampires though."

"Believe what you want, Kaiba," Buffy said. "Time for explanations is past. It's Duel time."_  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Pegasus's Duel Arena

It had quickly been agreed that they would us Duelist Kingdom rules. Buffy looked across at Seto as he set his deck. I know how he thinks, Buffy though. I know his strategies. And I know how to counter them. And he knows it. He probably thinks he knows mine, but there's been some changes since last time.

"Why don't you start us off," Kaiba said. Buffy smiled.

"With pleasure," she agreed as they drew there hands. Buffy looked down at her cards. This'll do for a start. "I play one monster and two magic/trap cards face down and end my turn."

"How predictable," Kaiba said, drawing a card. "I playVorse Raider in attack mode…"

"Activate Trap Hole!" Buffy shouted, flipping the trap card. Seto watched, unconcerned as the Vorse Raider vanished into a hole at it feet.

"I see you've grown rusty," he said. "I end my turn."

"Maybe," Buffy said, drawing her next card. "Play Kelly, the Unmounted!" A small girl in knights armour, almost toon like in her appearance, appeared on Buffy side f the field.

"500 attack?" Kaiba mocked. "That's the best you can do?" Buffy smiled at him.

"Look at her, Seto," Buffy said. "So cute. Like a Saturday Morning Cartoon. And with so much more power than it seems."

"What are you talking about?" Kaiba demanded. Buffy smiled.

"You'll see," she said. "I end my turn."

"Very well," Kaiba said, drawing a card. I wild smil stretched over his face. "You won't get that chance. I summon the Blue Eyes White Dragon!" The massive beast appeared on the field. Buffy didn't even flinch. "And since you think your Unmounted has a chance to stop me, my Blue Eyes will take it out before it has a chance!"

"I don't think so," Buffy said. "Activate Shift!" Kelly the Unmounted switched places with the face down card, which was revealed as the Total Defence Shogun for a second before it was destroyed. "You done?" Seto glared at her. She'd planned for it.

"I end my turn," he said. He didn't have anything. Yet. But give me a few turns, he thought. We'll see who's laughing.

"Alrighty," Buffy said, drawing a card. "My turn. Activate magic Card! Toon World!"

"What?" Kaiba gasped as the book appeared. Buffy smiled.

"Oh, don't worry," she said. "I don't usually use Toon Monsters. I have another idea for this," the book began to glow, it's energy transferring to Kelly the Unmounted. "Ya see, it's like I said. Kelly over there is a Toon. But a very special type. She can actually absorb the power of Toon World itself. The process alters her slightly and she goes from a child to a full grown warrior," as Buffy spoke, the young looking monster began to grow and change. Her armour became larger, her weapon more dangerous looking. "From Kelly the Unmounted to Keldaris, the Slayer!"

"No way!" Kaiba gasped. Buffy smiled as the power of her new monster increased to 2500.

"And I play this card face down," she said, laying another m/t card. "You're turn."

"That was impressive," Kaiba said, drawing a card. "Btu I'm afraid your run of luck is over. I summon the Lord of Dragons!"

"Oh boy, " Buffy said, licking her lips. "Here we go."

"Here we go indeed," Kaiba said. "I know you, Slayer. We've had to many matches for me not to. I know how you think. And I know playing with you is not an option. I activate the Flute of Dragon Summoning and summon my two Blue Eyes White Dragons from my hand!"

"Ulp," Buffy muttered.

"And then, activate Monster Reborn to bring my third back to the Graveyard."

"Three?" Buffy gasped. He had three? Then the next likely step…

"And then I activate Polymerisation to merge them into the ultimate monster," Kaiba said. "The Blue eye Ultimate Dragon!" Buffy gazed up at the three headed beast, sweating slightly…

Then she began to laugh.

"What?" Kaiba demanded.

"Duelist Kingdom Rules, Kaiba," Buffy said. "What happens on one side of the field happens on the other. Of course, I don't have any Blue Eyes," she drew two cards from her hand. "Just these. Red Eyes Black Dragon! Times two!"

"Like those will stop me?" Kaiba sneered. "Once my Ultimate Dragon reduces your Slayer to dust they'll be next."

"Actually," Buffy began as one of the Dragons took the blast. "Not."

"What?" Kaiba gasped. "Why…?"

"The Slayer is the master of the Red Eyes," Buffy said. "They'll do anything to protect her. Including give their lives."

"No…" Kaiba breathed. That was impossible. A card that commanded loyalty like that from other monsters? How?

"And now, I believe it's my turn?" Buffy said, drawing a card. "I might pull a fusion of my own," Keldaris leapt into the air and onto the back of the remaining Red Eyes, her sword transforming into a lance. "Here's something you don't see very often. Mainly cause I'm the only one that has it. The Shining Lance! Keldaris, the Knighted Slayer!"

"I-Impoosible!" Kaiba gasped. "4500 attack?"

"Yeah," Nuffy said. "and since you're only defenders a Dragon…"

"No…"

" …The attack goes straight…on…through," Buffy finished. Kaiba watched in shock as his points were brought to nothing.

"How…?"

"You know, how, Seto," Buffy said gently. "Your deck strategies never change. So…when can we expect that cheque?"


End file.
